The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a through substrate via (TSV) and a method of manufacturing the same.
As the electronic industry rapidly advances and the requirements of users increase, electronic devices are becoming more and more miniaturized and multi-functioned. Accordingly, semiconductor packages where a plurality of semiconductor chips each including a TSV are stacked in a vertical direction have been proposed.